A Kiss Under The Mistletoe
by Cat2000
Summary: Blake and Tori haven’t had their first kiss yet. While they’re decorating for Christmas seems to be the perfect time to have their first kiss, but they keep on getting interrupted


**A Kiss Under The Mistletoe**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Power Rangers, Ninja Storm, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Blake and Tori haven't had their first kiss yet. While they're decorating for Christmas seems to be the perfect time to have their first kiss, but they keep on getting interrupted

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake looked at the mistletoe hanging over the door, and sighed. He and Tori were quite some distance away from the plant, and he really wanted an excuse to kiss her. Somehow, the occasion never seemed right. And the former navy thunder ranger didn't know how Tori would react to him kissing her. At least if he did it under the mistletoe, then he could just act like it was one of those dumb traditions at Christmas time if she didn't like it.

This was the first occasion the former Power Rangers had to completely relax. Lothor had finally been defeated, so they didn't have the threat of him hanging over their heads. Mind you, as Dustin had said, it would have been good to be able to use their speed abilities when trying to get Christmas presents for people.

Blake had finally managed to get all of his presents for people, though he wasn't sure about the gift he had gotten for Tori. The two had grown really close during the battle with Lothor, but Blake didn't know where he stood with the former blue wind ranger.

Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Marah were supposed to be coming round to help Hunter and Blake decorate. They'd decided to have the Christmas party at the Bradleys' house as there wouldn't be parents around to interrupt them.

Tori had decided to come round early to help out. Hunter was cooking in the kitchen. Or trying to, anyway. He'd already complained once about the recipes being too difficult to follow.

"Can you get me a chair?" Tori asked Blake. "I need to put some tinsel up, and I can't quite reach."

"Yeah, sure," Blake responded. He went and got a chair, and helped Tori to stand up on it. The former blue wind ranger leaned forward to put up the tinsel...

And then lost her footing.

Tori yelped, and almost fell off the chair, but Blake put a hand out to steady her. Suddenly, their faces were inches from each other's. Blake started to lean forward, his eyes on Tori's lips...

The doorbell rang.

Blake jerked, and cursed inwardly, wishing that he had told the other guys to come round a little later, if that was them at all.

"Blake, can you get that?!" Hunter hollered from the kitchen. "I'm kind of in a mess at the moment."

Blake cringed a little as he made his way to the front door, wondering if they would have a kitchen left after Hunter had finished in it. He opened the door.

"Hi!" Dustin beamed, bouncing in and leaving his girlfriend, Cam, and Shane to carry the decorations in.

The former leader of the Power Rangers rolled his eyes at Blake. "Some things never change," Shane said in a low voice as he, Cam, and Marah entered.

"True," Blake said, shaking his head slightly as he watched the former yellow wind ranger collapse on the sofa.

"Hey, Dustin, come and give me a hand here," Tori said, still putting up the tinsel. She didn't seem to be feeling awkward or anything. Maybe she hadn't noticed the fact that Blake had really wanted to kiss her?

At just that moment, there was a loud bang from the kitchen, followed by a string of curses.

"Oh, no," Blake groaned. "I'd better go and see what's just happened. Please try not to break anything while I'm in the kitchen, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, the former navy thunder ranger walked into the kitchen.

Hunter was busy cleaning up a plate which he had obviously dropped on the floor. Blake shook his head, and walked over to his adopted brother. "Hey, bro, are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hunter sighed. "Sorry, bro."

Blake pulled the stool out from under the table, and sat on it. "Bro, what's wrong?" he asked softly. "You're acting really... tense about this."

"I don't know," Hunter sighed. Then, he looked up at his brother. "Actually, I do," he admitted in a low voice. "Blake, you _do_ know that this is the first Christmas we've properly celebrated since our parents died, don't you?"

Blake nodded slowly. "Yeah," he replied, guessing what his brother was getting at.

Hunter gave a soft sigh. "I guess I just want this Christmas to be a good one," he mumbled. "I don't want anything to go wrong." The former crimson thunder ranger straightened up, with the dustpan in his hands.

Blake reached out to clasp his brother's arm. "Dude, it doesn't matter if it goes wrong," he told Hunter. "We're with our friends. They won't be upset or anything if everything isn't perfect."

"I guess you're right," Hunter sighed.

"Of course I'm right." Blake squeezed Hunter's arm, then released his brother. "I'd better go and make sure the others aren't destroying the decorations. They're being way too quiet." Blake turned to leave.

"Hey, bro?"

Blake turned back to Hunter. "Yeah?"

"Why haven't you kissed Tori yet?" The former crimson thunder ranger grinned.

Blake sighed. "I don't know, Hunter," he admitted. "It just never seems to be the right moment. Besides, I don't know how she'd react if I did." With those words, Blake left the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Marah and Tori were putting tinsel up, while Shane and Dustin were decorating the tree. Or trying to, anyway. Dustin kept on putting the hooks in the baubles the wrong way, and Shane had to correct them for him. Cam was sitting on the sofa, watching the antics of the others, but turned his head as Blake came back in. "How's Hunter doing?" he asked.

"He's fine." Blake grinned. "He just dropped a plate. We might have to look at getting a take away."

Tori climbed down off the chair she was standing on, presumably to get some more tinsel to put up. She paused in front of Blake, and the two just stared at each other for a long moment.

Blake didn't even realise that he'd been about to kiss Tori until Marah let out a squeal and stumbled sideways off the chair she was standing on. Dustin tried to grab her, but the two just ended up in a heap on the floor, causing some laughter from the others.

Marah shot them a half-hearted glare. "That's not funny!"

"Sorry." Shane came over to help first Marah and then Dustin up. The two kissed before going off to carry on decorating.

Blake growled a little under his breath. When was he going to get a chance to kiss Tori?!

"Food!" Hunter yelled from the dining room.

_That_, of course, meant a mad rush from all concerned apart from Cam. Dustin tripped over his own feet, and managed to pull Shane down with him. Blake and Tori only just managed to avoid falling over them as well, but Marah wasn't so lucky.

Hunter appeared in the doorway to the dining room, laughing a little at the scene before him. Blake looked at his brother carefully, but could see no sign of Hunter's former melancholy.

"I've put out name places for everyone," Hunter explained once everyone was on their feet again. He flashed a knowing grin at his brother.

The former Power Rangers filed into the dining room, and found their chairs. Dustin and Marah were sitting next to each other, and so were Blake and Tori.

Shane looked at Blake and Tori, then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tori demanded.

Still laughing, Shane pointed above their heads. The two looked up.

There was some mistletoe above their heads.

Blake shot his brother a glare while Hunter chuckled.

"Oh, you have to kiss!" Marah exclaimed, clapping her hands delightedly.

Blake and Tori exchanged glances. Then, the former navy thunder ranger leaned over, and kissed Tori gently on the mouth.

As soon as Blake pulled away, Tori leaned forward, and kissed him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it was really bad, wasn't it? -Cringes from angry reviewers- Sorry! You can review if you like... But it isn't very good, so I won't be surprised to receive flames, even though I'd prefer not to


End file.
